


Friendly Fire

by NachoDiablo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Ass Ladies, Banter, Cunnilingus, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Tonks in boxers, you know you need that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Tonks has trouble sleeping after a mission. Fleur knows how to help.





	Friendly Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaggydogstail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggydogstail/gifts).



> Written for Femmefest 2018, thanks so much to the mods for running an amazing event!
> 
> Shout out to [Pommedeplume](http://pommedeplume.tumblr.com/) and [riverannan](http://riverannan.tumblr.com/) for their help <3

“Ha! Merlin, that was a close one,” Tonks stage whispers as she hurries through the bedroom doorway. “Lucky no one was seriously injured.”

Fleur rolls her eyes as she closes the door behind them. “Yes, such luck,” she hisses. “You are only missing an arm. Nothing serious at all.”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Tonks retorts, “I’ve still got most of it. It’ll be fine.” She runs her right hand mindlessly over the heavy bandages covering her left forearm from the elbow down. “Good thing you had that dittany on you.”

“Yes, who would have thought that carrying a simple medical kit would come in handy after a duel?” Fleur says dryly. “Honestly, it is a wonder how the Order has lasted this long against Voldemort. Or perhaps we are just lucky that the Death Eaters are slightly stupider than you lot.”

“We’re lucky you left your desk job and joined us out in the field,” Tonks says with a cheeky grin as she sits heavily on the edge of the bed. “Otherwise I’d be stuck sharing a bed with Sirius again, and he kicks. On purpose.”

Fleur blinks, looking around the small room and taking in their surroundings. They had been able to book the last available room at the rundown bed and breakfast near their latest mission. The room is cramped, with faded wallpaper printed with gaudy flowers, a cracked porcelain sink in the corner, far too many framed portraits of cats on the walls, a rickety bedside table supporting an ornate faux-gold trimmed lamp, and… one smallish bed, adorned with a ruffled mauve comforter and a mountain of frilly pillows.

Fleur sighs heavily. “How lovely. I can see my hopes for getting some sleep before tomorrow’s mission are merely a fantasy.”

“Aw, don’t say that!” Tonks laughs as she falls back against the pillows. “I’m a brilliant cuddler. You’ll be very well rested.”

“You also snore,” Fleur says with a smirk.

Tonks sits up quickly, narrowing her eyes. “I do not!”

“You do.”

“Do not!”

“Well, there is only one way to find out for certain.” Fleur pulls her robes over her head, smoothing out her camisole. She casts a few quick cleansing charms and shakes out her hair. She notices that Tonks is sitting very still on the bed with wide eyes.

Fleur raises one eyebrow delicately. “Are you quite alright?”

Tonks blinks a few times before clearing her throat. “Er… why’re you in your knickers?”

“I am not sleeping in my robes,” Fleur says with a smirk, “so _knickers_  it is. Unless you would prefer we sleep in the nude?”

Fleur’s smirk grows wider as Tonks’ cheeks flush bright red. “You English are such prudes. It is very amusing, but I do not have the patience for it right now. I am going to bed. You may join me in whatever state of dress you choose. I am happy to conjure you up a snowsuit if you are feeling especially modest.”

“Ha bloody ha.” Tonks scowls as she struggles with her robes. “C’mere and give me a hand, will you? I’m still down one arm, and the bandages keep catching on my sleeve.”

Fleur helps Tonks pull her robes off, making no change in expression as her eyes flicker quickly down Tonks’ frame to take in her black boxers and sports bra. A few extra cleansing charms and one lamp _Reparo_  later, the two women are lying next to each other in their underwear under the frilly comforter.

Fleur closes her eyes tightly, lying ramrod straight on her back. Tonks sighs, shifting to one side, then the other. She jiggles one foot, shaking the mattress enough to rouse Fleur from her fake slumber.

“Are you able to lie still on your own,” she asks irritably, “or would you like me to use a full body bind on you?”

“Neither,” Tonks grumbles. “I’m just… it’s too hot in here.”

Fleur sits up and pushes the comforter to the end of the bed. She lies back down and folds her arms across her chest. “Is that better?”

“I suppose,” Tonks mumbles, turning to lie on her left side, facing away from Fleur.

The silence lasts only a few minutes before Tonks is rolling onto her back again, letting out a loud groan as she runs her right hand through her hair.

“What is the matter _now_?” Fleur asks impatiently.

“Nothing,” Tonks replies. “It’s just… I can’t relax. M’all keyed up. Won’t be able to sleep like this.”

“Then you had better figure out something that _will_  allow you to sleep,” Fleur says testily, “because if _you_  are not sleeping, then _I_  am not sleeping, and if I am not sleeping tonight, then I will be hexing you tomorrow.”

“Don’t get all shirty with me,” Tonks huffs. “It’s not my fault! I can’t… relax the way I usually do before bed.”

“What is the usual way?”

“I… never mind.” Tonks blushes, looking intently at the ceiling.

Fleur smiles in amusement. “What is it?”

“It’s nothing.”

“It _is_  something. What is it?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it _does._  What is it?”

“I wank, alright?” Tonks’ voice cracks as she turns to stare definitely at Fleur. “I wank before bed every night. Are you happy now? I wank every night, and not being able to is getting me all wired.”

“Well, what is stopping you?” Fleur meets Tonks’ gaze evenly, though her cheeks are tinged pink.

Tonks’ eyebrows fly up to her hairline. “I… you’re…”

“I promise you, I will not look.” Fleur turns away from Tonks, closing her eyes tightly. “If you are going to act oddly about it.”

Tonks chuckles. “Oh, and I suppose in more worldly cultures like _France,_  friends just wank next to each other all the time.”

“Yes,” Fleur retorts sharply. “It is… It is a normal bodily function. Friends understand this. There is no reason to be awkward.”

Tonks snorts derisively. “Right. Sure.” She lets out a small sigh, biting her lip. “Doesn’t matter, anyway. My hand is all bandaged up.”

“Your left hand is,” Fleur says, “but you are right handed.”

“Not for wanking. I wank left handed.”

Fleur bites back a laugh. “You have a designated wanking hand?”

“Obviously. Don’t you?”

Fleur doesn’t answer.

“Well, don’t you? Or are you an ambidextrous wanker? I’ll bet everyone in France can wank with both hands, and probably their toes, too. And here I am, a lowly Brit, forced to wank with a fistful of scratchy bandages because--”

“Do you require assistance?” Fleur snaps.

Tonks shifts slightly on the bed. “Um… I mean… if you’re offering…”

“Do not test me,” Fleur warns, “because I will do it. Especially if it will shut you up.”

“No you won’t,” Tonks says with a grin.

“I will.”

“You will _not.”_

“I _will!”_  In a flash, Fleur has her hand down Tonks’ boxers, her fingers slick against Tonks’ clit, courtesy of a wordless lubricant charm.

Tonks gasps, arching upward instinctively. “Shit! I…”

“Shall I stop?” Fleur dips her middle finger down to move along Tonks’ slit before drawing it back up to circle her clit once more.

“No,” Tonks says shakily, “no, don’t stop but… maybe we should kiss? Um, y’know… to keep it… friendly.”

Fleur frowns for a moment before nodding. “Yes,” she agrees, “that… that makes sense.”

Fleur leans towards Tonks, letting their lips press together tentatively for a moment before deepening the kiss, catching Tonks’ lower lip between her teeth and sucking on it lightly. She keeps her fingers moving against Tonks’ clit in firm, even strokes.

“Fuck…” Tonks’ eyes are boring into Fleur’s as they kiss, and she’s thrusting her hips into Fleur’s touch. “I... fuck…”

“You talk too much,” Fleur says, a little breathlessly. “There must be some way to shut you up.” She pulls her hand away, moving to grab Tonks’ boxers and yank them down. Tonks lifts her hips to allow Fleur to strip them off completely and fling them onto the hideous lamp.

Fleur moved between Tonks’ legs, spreading her folds and running her tongue along Tonks’ slit, humming contently as she makes her way up to Tonks’ clit, giving it a slow, gentle suck. As Fleur presses her tongue against her clit, Tonks inhales sharply, using her free hand to grip the sheets tightly. She fights the urge to fuck upwards into Fleur’s face, though she can’t stop her thighs from squeezing against that silky blonde hair.

Tonks grits her teeth as she comes, breathing heavily, pressing her head back against the pillow and digging her heels into the mattress. As she comes down from her orgasm, she notices that Fleur’s forehead is leaning against her thigh, and she’s moaning quietly as she fingers herself.

“What’re you doing down there?” Tonks asks playfully. “D’you need a bit of _friendly_  help yourself?”

Fleur rolls her eyes. “Some _friend_  you are,” she says, sitting up to pull her camisole over her head. “Now do be quiet and let me finish.”

Fleur moves to lie back on the bed, sliding her hand back into her panties and closing her eyes as she picks up her pace. Tonks tentatively reaches out to cup a small, perky breast, running her thumb over the peaked nipple. An encouraging moan from Fleur has Tonks moving swiftly to trace slow, hot kisses across Fleur’s chest and collarbone. She moves lower to suck at Fleur’s nipple, blowing gently across the swollen tip, causing Fleur to shudder as she comes hard, squeezing her thighs together.

Both women lie on their backs, looking up at the ceiling, not speaking. The room is dark and silent, save for the sound of deep, even breathing.

“Fleur?” Tonks asks quietly.

“Yes?”

“Do friends hold hands in bed after shagging? In France, that is?”

“I believe so.” Fleur bites back a smile as she feels Tonks’ fingers threading through her own.

“Fleur?”

“Hm?”

“What about dinner? Would friends go out to dinner?”

“I would assume so, yes.”

“And would they shag in the coat check in between courses?” Tonks’ expression is hidden in the dark, but Fleur can hear the hint of laughter in her voice. She grins to herself, giving Tonks’ hand a light squeeze.

“Yes. Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading! You can find me on Tumblr fanning over all things Marauders at[WolfstarHQ](http://wolfstarhq.tumblr.com/) and wlw swooning at [Fleur-Tonks](http://fleur-tonks.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
